Template talk:Quote
Could someone explain the rationale behind the new quote format? I understand that the boxes seemed to be a necessary evil for certain internet quotes, but we never needed them for those with internal links. I vastly prefer the old style, not to mention that the boxes take up unnecessary space and cut into text, similar to the images.--Hawki 06:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) There were three (or more!) quote templates floating about. That was probably too many. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've tried to find some sort of middle ground between Quote/Quote2 and Quote3. My aim was to keep the quotation area distinctive for the floating. Given Hawki's observations, I've discarded the oversized quotation marks; the tried-and-true formula of background and border seems to sufficiently maintain distinctiveness without extra space and coding shenanigans. - Meco (talk, ) 21:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) At the current point in time, the boxes seem to be making the problem of quotes 2 and 3 universal, not to mention the added problem that internal links aren't provided to the source. Personally I'd prefer the old quote1 format, the type that still exists on wikis such as Wookiepedia. As for external links, we had a problem with certain sources such as youtube, but is this template an option? I think two templates are preferable to bulky boxes with quirky linking.--Hawki 04:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Back again-seems kind of redundant to have a single quote template, when the url format still essentially makes it two seperate quote templates, only with the same cutting in feel and 'blockiness.' I've experimented with Wookiepedia's url template and it seems to work perfectly, even for YouTube. I'm wary of carrying out a wholesale reversion/implementation, but I have to wonder whether the format we see now is really worth it. Also wondering if a policy should be made that we have an internal link for quotes when possible. This seems to be the norm and saves any url issues.--Hawki 08:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Which YouTube links aren't working? - Meco (talk, ) 10:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) As of now, all the YouTube links on this wiki are fine-I was referring to the old template system, where YouTube links necessitated a template of their own. However, the quote template now, asthetics aside, has the side effect of cutting into images and templates, while the old one fit within the text. And while this is a manner of personal oppinion, the blue box just looks 'ugly.' 'Course that's subjective and three quote templates, not to mention their looks, aren't pleasent. Still, I experimented with Wookiepedia's templates, for normal quotes and internet quotes. The latter had youtube links working there too, so I was thinking about a cut and paste-it doesn't require much more writing than our standard one and once Wings of Liberty is released, the number of external quotes will probably go down significantly. Overall, I'd say using the two quote templates is the best balance of form and function avaliable to us that I know of. Still, thought it best to get some feedback before applying it wholesale.--Hawki 13:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I can modify quote to toggle the background and border. Toggled off, that's the old quote1 and quote 2. Toggled on and you get quote3 (with either wiki or url links.) - Meco (talk, ) 14:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Say the quote template looks much better now, but is there any way to ensure the text is italicized by default? Makes it stand out more from the text of the article.--Hawki 23:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Should auto-italicize now. - Meco (talk, ) 17:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC)